


Perdón

by Lucianyz



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: BoyxBoy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Roach, ciri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucianyz/pseuds/Lucianyz
Summary: ¿Quien es Jaskier?Fue lo primero que pregunto Ciri luego de abrazar a su persona destinada............>>>>>The witcher le pertenece a Andrzej Sapkowski, y me estoy basando en la serie en netflix, no he leído los libros ni he jugado tampoco sus juegos<<<<<<>>>>>La historia es un AU para ir aclarando y no haya malos entendidos.<<<<<<<<<<
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 1





	Perdón

Luego de una semana de haber estado en un pueblo cercano para que Ciri se bañara, comiera y descansará como era apropiado el lobo blanco decidió entrenar a la joven princesa. 

Antes de salir de la posada que se encontraban alojados Geralt ve como la joven termina de comer su comida, la ve más brillante y feliz. Deja su tarro de cerveza y piensa cómo comenzar a hablarle a la princesa ya que el es un ser de pocas palabras.

-Cirila- dice el peliblanco para que la joven le preste atención

-Si...Geralt- menciona con una pequeña sonrisa

-Pues….

-Espera…-dice la joven cambiado su expresión y frunció el ceño- llevamos una semana ya juntos y todavia no me has contestado la primera pregunta que te hice-menciona algo molesta la joven leona

-Hmm-expresa el más alto con algo de fastidio pero a la vez tratando de volver a evadir el tema.

-No, no, me tienes que contestar porque cuando escuche el ese nombre sentí una gran agonía viniendo de ti, por favor cuentame quien es ese que te hace desvelarte y entristece tu existencia.

Geralt de Rivia sabía que los brujos los despoja de todo eso de sentimientos, pero a estas alturas dudaba que eso fuera completamente cierto. Piensa en cómo siente una gran necesidad de cuidar, proteger y salvaguardar a su niña de la sorpresa. El cree que ya la quiere como la hija que nunca podrá procrear pero que el destino lo bendijo. 

Por otro lado piensa en su amigo Jaskier, bueno amigo ya no cree por la forma que lo trato la última vez que se vieron. Medita sobre el tiempo que han estado juntos y los cuales no y él considera que una persona normal nunca hubiera recorrido tanto kilometros al lado de él. Piensa que el joven bardo ha sido el único que siempre fue un constante en su vida y dio por sentado que el ojiazul nunca se iría ya que en sí tuvieron tantas aventuras juntas y sabiendo como es el bardo sabía que iba tener una persona que le era leal. Pero él y su estúpida tercades comprendió que lastimó a Jaskier con sus palabras y se arrepentía tanto, ahora deseaba por encontrarlo, tenerlo cerca y…

-Geralt-llama Ciri viendo como el brujo no le había contestado 

El lobo blanco parpadeo rápidamente enfocado su vista en la joven leona que tenía al frente.

-Ciri recoje tus cosas que nos vamos-dice por último al mismo tiempo que se levanta de la mesa y engancha sus espadas en su espalda, da una última mirada a la joven y sale por la entrada de la posada.

\----------------

Ya ha pasado más de dos año que no se ha cruzado con el bardo pareciera que la tierra se lo trago. Cada dia el albino perdía poco a poco la esperanza de volver a verlo, cada posada o barra que pasaban y no lo encontraba eran pequeños pinchazos en su corazón y comprendió muy tarde que Jaskier era su mundo y no Yennefer como él pensaba. Con el tiempo la joven leona ya domina la espada, artes marciales y había aprendió las culturas de los brujos. Ciri aprendió ser una chica callada igual que su padre porque eso era Geralt de Rivia. Ellos son un duo perfecto de asesinos de monstruos y les pagaban bien por liquidar el monstruo de turno. 

Geralt y la joven princesa iban montados cada uno en sus respectivos caballos, hace un tiempo atrás el lobo blanco le regaló un potro de color Ébano recién nacido para que ella lo educara, entrenará a su manera y para qué caballo le fuera leal igual que Roach. Se encontraban ya a poco km para llegar a Ciénaga ya que el albino quería que Ciri viera y conociera la Arboleda de los druidas ya que ella tiene una chispa que podría estudiar mejor.  
Ya llegado al pueblo era de noche y tenían que cruzar con un cementerio bastante terrorífico pero nada que ellos ya no enfrentaran. Se escuchó un ruido a lo lejos de pisadas, el lobo blanco audifico su sentidos y le hizo una seña a su hija para que se detuviera.

La leona bajo de Ihuarraquax lentamente mientras atraía Roach hacia unos árboles grandes y amaraba ambos en el tronco. Cuando ya se acerca por donde se había ido Geralt vio que este estaba peleando con un Cemetauro muy grande y bastante feo. Ella procede a sacar su espada de plata para clavársela en la espalda baja del monstruo. Con esta oportunidad el albino termina de decapitar al Cemetauro. Ambos terminan cubiertos de las sustancias del monstruo.

-¡Ja!- exclama Ciri feliz 

-Hmm- 

-Bueno vamos-

La joven leona ya se encontraba acercándose a donde había agarrado los caballos, con una sonrisa acarició a los dos mientras veía que el albino se montaba en Roach. Ella cogió las riendas de Ihuarraquax y sobo su cabeza mientras unía su frente con la del animal. Monto en su caballo Ébano y comenzó a seguir al brujo, estaba emocionada en llegar y más que necesitaban un buen baño y uno muy largo.

Cuando se estaban acercando a la posada del pueblo comenzaron a escuchar una melodiosa voz que el de Rivia reconocería en cualquier lugar hasta estado durmiendo. Le dio una pata sutil a Roach para que aumentara la velocidad mientras dejaba atrás a Cirila algo confundida por la reacción del brujo.

“That’s my epic tale  
A champion prevailed  
Defeated the villain  
Now, pour him some ale”

La joven princesa comenzó a escuchar mejor el sonido que venía de la posada más o menos se hizo una idea de lo que se podrían encontrar cuando llegaran, Geralt ya le sacaba unos cuantos pasos más adelante de ella. Vio como el brujo se bajó de su yegua sin ni siquiera instalarla en el establo.

“Toss a coin to your Witcher  
O’ Valley of Plenty  
O’ Valley of Plenty  
O’  
Toss a coin to your Witcher  
A friend of humanity”

-JASKIER- se escuchó por todo el lugar

El bardo paro de repente su canto cuando escucho su nombre venir de ese ser que tanto aun sigue amando. El ojiazul se paro del taburete que estaba y comenzó a caminar hacia el recién llegado como este también se le acercaba. Ya uno enfrente del otro a poco centímetros el brujo agarró con firmeza una de las muñecas del menor y lo halo hacia las escaleras.

-Cual es tu cuarto-

-Ehe...201- dice nervioso el bardo mientras le pasa la llave al mayor y esté se la arrebataran.

El brujo ve ya la puerta que tiene la numeración que su bardo le dijo abre con brusquedad y arroja al menor dentro. Ve como este casi se tropieza pero se vuelve a enderezar. Suelta un pequeño gruñido mientras camina dónde está el ojiazul. Pasa una de sus mano cañosas por el suave rostro del contrario y fija sus dorados ojos al azul acua del contrario.

-Jaskier...cuanto te he estrenado- dice con una leve sonrisa

-Me has extrañado-menciona el bardo algo desconcertado- eso no puede ser ¡TU! fuiste el que me dijo que deseaba con todo su ser que yo existiera- dijo molesto mientras se separaba del mayor.

-Bardo- dice con tristeza mientras vuelve a pegarse al menor

-No...no…¡ahora no puedes venir como si no hubiera pasado nada!- dice exaltado y a la vez comienza a temblar y sus ojos a humedecerse, de repente siente algo cálido en sus labios.

Geralt de Rivia tenía sujeto al menor por las caderas mientras le daba el beso más sincero y lleno de amor que podría ofrecer. El bardo solto una lagrima pero correspondió el beso, pasó una mano por el rostro del mayor y otra la enredaba en el hermoso cabello blanco. El brujo se separó y unió las brente de los dos, ambos cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

-Lo lamento tanto Jaskier, nunca debí decirte esas crueles palabras y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de eso cada dia desde que no estas a mi lado.-

El menor da una inhalación profunda y abre poco a poco los ojos para ver los maravillosos ojos dorados que lo enamoraron desde el primer momento. 

-Sufrí mucho Geralt, no sabes cuanto llore por ti idiota- dijo con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba una leve inhalación del contrario- pero luego de un tiempo comprendí que yo solo era un intruso en tu vida y que además no era tu amigo como muchas veces lo dijiste.- él baja la cabeza diciendo esto último sintiéndose un completo tonto

-Jaskier luego de tanto tiempo creías que no te veía como mi mejor amigo y único diría yo- dice mientras sujeta el mentor del otro hombre y lo vuelve a besar- Bardo me di cuenta muy tarde que al final del dia a quien buscaba era a ti y no a Yennefer.

El joven conde se quedó sorprendido por la magnitud de las palabras del albino y más la cantidad de ellas.

-Estas mintiendo, como esa hechicera te volvió a dejar tirado, vuelves a mi como perro arrepentido.-

-Tu muy bien sabes que yo jamás miento y no tengo la necesidad de comenzar ahora-

-Pues… que eso lo que quieres-

-Que me Perdones y que nunca te canses de este brujo amargado, gruñón y que nunca nos abandones-

-¿Nos?-

-Si bueno ahora ya tengo a mi niño de la sorpresa que si me acepta de vuelta ella te adora- 

Jaskier baja la cabeza y da un leve asentimiento, con esto el brujo vuelve agarrar el rostro del bardo y comienza a besar toda la cara del menor mientras comienza empujar al ojiazul para que se tumbara en la cama.

-Eih eih para ahí- dice el bardo sonriendo y poniendo sus manos en el pecho del mayor y mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona

-Perdon no queria presionate- menciona el brujo un poco preocupado por su apto

-No...no qué va...he deseado esto desde hace mucho jeje...pero lo que pasa es que apestas y estás sucio- dice riendo

-Hmm-aciente- es verdad, llegando al pueblo matamos un Cemetauro- dice mientras se acerca a la tina que está en el fondo de la habitación y va desnudándose dándole la espalda al bardo -ves algo que te gusta- dice mirándolo de reojo

-Diablos SI- dice mientra llega a la tina donde ya el brujo está sumergido y a la espera 

-Jaskier-

-Hmm-

-Vas a lavar este bello trasero- 

-Tu sabes que soy el único que puede hacer eso-

\--------------------->>>>><<<<<<<<

En la mañana siguiente los dos bajaron al pequeño comedor que tenía la posada. De Rivia vio una cabellera rubia que conocía muy bien, jalo al bardo y lo sentó a su lado y al frente de la joven.

-Así que el es Jaskier ¿verdad?- dice la chica con una leve sonrisa

-Le contaste de mi- dice el bardo mirando sorprendido al mayor.

-Bueno al principio se negaba a hablarme de ti pero luego de un tiempo pues la caja se destapó y pues- menciona la leona mientras termina su desayuno

-Ciri quiero disculparme por dejarte a noche…-

-Hey eso no fue nada, al principio me preocupe pero luego vi como te lo llevas a rastras por las escalera y entendí todo.-

Jaskier se sonrojo hasta las orejas y ocultaba su cara en con sus manos. Geralt posó su mirada en el menor y por fin después de estos dos años separados sintió que podía respirar nuevamente.

>Fin<

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado y bueno les dire que esto salió literalmente de la nada. Yo solo quería escribir de ellos y bueno esto fue lo que salió. Espero sus comentarios, tomatazos o sugerencias.


End file.
